dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomorah
Gomorah is a shape-shifting demon from the Nibrurian tribe. He features in the Dragon Ball Super manga and anime and is the main antagonist during the Demon Gods saga. Gomorah makes his first appearance in the Super Dragon Ball saga where he intercepts Beerus's wish and instead, wishes for the Demon Gods to be released from imprisonment, before disappearing. He is shown to be incredibly powerful and often takes the form of his opponent in order to use their power against them. In one case, he replicated Lord Beerus during their fight and appeared to be stronger than him. The demons from the Nibrurian tribe tend to become stronger faster than any other demons, seeing as though they are the most primal. Gomorah is later killed by Vegito in the Dimensional Rift. History Gomorah was born in the Seventh Demon Realm in Age 210 and was said to be born with an unusual and extremely high power level similar to Broly. It's later revealed that Gomorah was chosen at birth by the Demon Gods to be an attendant. Hundreds of years later, he was given a mission by the eldest demon god to intercept the Super Dragon Ball wish and ask the Dragon to release the demon barrier from the neutral universes, allowing the Demon Gods to roam. Dragon Ball Super Gomorah first appears in the Super Dragon Ball saga where he intercepts Beerus's wish as the tournament after the tournament by using his staff to put Beerus to sleep, along with Whis, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Monaka and Majin Buu. It's later known that the sleeping dust from the Demon Gods is a powerful weapon that can affect the strongest of warriors. He then asks the Dragon to release the demon barrier from the neutral universes which then allows the Demon Gods to escape and capture reality. Beerus wakes and is extremely furious, he destroys all adjacent planets and ventures after Gomorah with Whis. The rest of the fighters stay and they soon encounter a Demon Goddess named Sia. Beerus manages to locate Gomorah and immediately engages in battle. Gomorah is then presumed dead after Beerus supposedly kills him using his Pure Destruction move. Gomorah returns and is seen collecting the Soul Fragments of the defeated Demon Gods, growing stronger. Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta and Sia dispose of the roaming Demon Gods, achieving Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 or Super Saiyan God 3 in the process. Dimensional Rift Gomorah journey's to the Dimensional Rift to meet with the Elder Demon God Cairo, but is followed by the Z-Fighters which include Sia. Cairo and Gomorah quickly dispose of Gohan, Piccolo, Super Buu and Monaka and proceed to fight Goku and Vegeta. Goku takes on Cairo whilst Vegeta fights Gomorah. Goku (SSGSS3) kills Cairo using his Instant transmission-Stardust Kamehameha technique. Gomorah absorbs Cairo's remains and becomes Ultimate Gomorah, a much stonger variation of all Demon Gods. The Supreme Kai and Kibito rush to Goku and Vegeta, supplying them with the Potara Earrings. After a long disagreement, Goku and Vegeta eventually fuse, becoming the almighty Vegito! Vegito fights with Ultimate Gomorah, and soon overthrows him after turning into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Vegito finishes Gomorah by turning into a Super Saiyan God 3. Concept Art the two variations of Gomorah.